


Shattered Hearts

by Rasseh_No_Shingeki



Series: Shattered Hearts [1]
Category: Flight McCoperman, Huilen McCoperman, Lukas Mikaelson, Manga - Fandom, Manga series, Rasmirasim, Shattered Hearts, anime - Fandom
Genre: Aixfell City, Aredale City, California, Cities, Forests, Gore, Hospitals, Multi, New York, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Trigger, Triggers, USA, United States, Violence, prison cells, prisons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasseh_No_Shingeki/pseuds/Rasseh_No_Shingeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a man named Adam James McCoperman, an under-cover cop with an alledged super ability to be able to come back from the dead with help from Scientists Mark Philips and Sue-Anne Rheed. This story is action-packed, adventurous, loving and can be dark. There are quite alot of traces of smut, cussing. Alot here and there.</p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p>When A Man named Adam meets the girl of his dreams, his whole world is sent into a rollercoaster of emotion. Follow this man through the next years of his life as he ages, learns, fights, almost-dies (but is thankfully only JUST saved by a scientist), and takes revenge on ravenous beings referred to as "the thugs" Throughout this novel, you guys will get an insight into the world of one special human being. It is a truly thrilling read. So Sit back, Grab your coffee and blanket, and make sure to bring plenty of tissues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Before you START reading, I'd like to just say, i know this whole novel will sound like a load of bullshit to you all but you know what? At the end of the day, it's a Novel that really means something to me and one day, Once im a better writer, who knows. I may re-write it :3
> 
> Official Art and the Manga Comic pages can be found here:
> 
> http://shatteredheartsmanga.deviantart.com/

Shattered Hearts (Prologue)

 

The night was cold, the sun had gone down just hours ago. Everything seemed quiet in the light rain of FellDale City but all was not well, a limping figure walked painfully through the cold night, it was raining… Yeah. But he would’ve been okay. One problem though, He was wounded. “Nice to see my little brother finally in his place!” Another male sneered. There had been a fight between the two brothers and a slight silence filled the air, only the rain hitting the concrete ground made a sound. Just for a short moment, the older of the two brothers was smirking as he watched his brother. “I gladly did all of this t---“  
“Shut Up! BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!” The younger of the two had turned now, rage filling his eyes as he kept a hand on his shoulder, rucksack on his back. “You are NOTHING to me Jack!” He snapped, turning around and limping down the street. He was lightly aware that Jack was walking away and he shivered from the cold, limping forever onward. He hated his brother with a passion and the fact that his brother had just beat the _shit_ out of him, wasn't helping. He growled and snapped again. "Fuck you Jack!" He growled and then picked up a piece of glass, throwing it at his brother, watching as his older brother walked away. "Piss off... Get a life. Fuck you." He muttered to himself, wrapping and securing a bandage around his forearm.

As time passed and his torn clothes, soaked with rain water, made him shiver from the cold, he kept himself focused on where he was going now without question. “Got to…. Make it to..” He began coughing and moved his hand down to his pain-filled stomach. The worst thing was probably having those open wounds in this cold rain although he seemed to block it all out. “Not… much further…” He muttered. The distant sound of canine barks snapped his attention and he turned his head, strays were running around the streets nearby and he didn’t bother to pay attention to them.

“God damn brother…. Fucking family… Hate them all...” He growled bitterly, looking at the ground, He didn't hate his father, No. His father was the only person who cared about him. He shut his eyes, limping and groaning, coughing with an uneasy sound to his breathing. “54th street… good..” He mumbled, keeping his eyes off his surroundings whilst the rain started to ease up a bit. “15 and kicked out…. Great…. JUST. GREAT!” Rough sounds escaped his throat when he talked, for he had taken such a beating before-hand from his older brother, to who was such a pain right from the start… But he didn’t care about that… All he cared about, was finding safety. The only thing he knew he could do…

 

****************************************************************************  
“What the hell happened to you huh?” A voice triggered from the darkness, another male was stood in the doorway, watching his friend limping toward him. “Got Beaten…” Was the reply that echoed back. “My brother BEAT the crap out of me Jake. You think my mom has any sense that she even cares?” He added.  
“Well Flight, you can’t exactly stand in the cold and pouring rain in your condition. Come in, my parents will be fine with it.” Jake smiled solemnly, reaching out a hand and helping Flight inside.

“You sure I’m not in the way?” Flight asked, his eyes half-closed from exhaustion and pain. “Cause I can go somewhere…. Else… if it’s a problem..” He was cut short by the voice of Jake’s father. “Of course not! We knew how your mother, brother… well, we knew how they treated you.”  
Darkness and light filled Flight’s eyes, making him lightly confused about where he was, his head was spinning and he swallowed nervously, hoping not to catch the attention of Jake.  
The next second felt long as it dragged out, he fell forward, feeling arms grabbing him, pulling him up, and forcing him to stand. “You… Should get some sleep..” Jake muttered, helping Flight up the stairs.

The next morning as the sun arose, Jake wandered into his friend’s room and checked on his injuries. “Hmmm…” He mumbled, sighing quietly just at the moment when he cleaned and re-bandaged those gashes and cuts, making sure that none of them could become infected. “God Damnit Jack… What the hell were you thinking…” Jake silently cursed Flight’s brother with a bitter hate. He then left the room, going downstairs to get Flight some food and water.  
It was only around 7.00am that Jake came upstairs and placed the tray beside his friend’s bedside, a grim look on his face and he sighed again, patting Flight’s shoulder and then he left the room, going back downstairs, this time, he would get himself something to eat, drink.. yeah he felt saddened by what had happened, but he knew that with time, those wounds and painful memories, they would head. Yes… They would. Jake couldn’t help but think how much he even thought that Jack had been cruel to his younger brother. “I guess that Vic doesn’t care.” He mumbled silently to himself for a little while as he sat down, taking his biology work out and sitting down with some coffee.

~~A Few Years Later~~

Flight groaned as his bones creaked and he realized that there must’ve been some rough old memories in his head. It was a few years later by now, and he had planned to move out to a new city. The thing was, he had to make sure his father knew where he was… Though his mind went against that idea. “Can’t…” He simply mumbled, taking a short breath as he packed his bag, taking a moment to reminisce about the past. He had a small idea of what was going on, of what his plan was. “Aixfell… around three days away…” He swallowed, shaking his head, closing his bags and  
  
leaving the room. After a short time, around five minutes, he had written a note for Jake’s family, to explain where he was going, and that he would miss them. He mentioned in the note also that he was grateful for all they’d done for him. So now, as he was sitting outside in his car because he couldn’t bring himself to start the engine, all those memories were beginning to merge into a blur, forcing him now to start the engine, pulling away from the house and leaving. “Goodbye…”

*******************************************************************************

A few hours had passed and he was driving on the highway, there were a few cars parked either side of the highway, simply because they must’ve been travellers returning to their home cities or towns. Flight had driven through a few towns and he’d managed to avoid the cities that didn’t matter without problem, he wasn’t being followed by anyone, which was a good thing really, considering how much of a pain the traffic could be when going through a large city. “To be completely honest… I have no idea what I’m going to do.” He answered his own question easily, forgetting everything around and focusing, he could hear the distant sounds of a flying plane, some highway maintenance vans… roadwork’s here and there but mostly, he could just hear the slight sound of the music in his headphones.  
Dawn was beginning to arise now when he finally pulled onto a road that twisted and winded through the trees beside the highway, he still had a long way to go, and he’d not seen a gas station to stop for a while just yet. “Damnit…” He sighed quietly, taking his time as he slowed down, changing gear and driving down a long road. “Hmmm… I just hope that I can make something of my life...” He mumbled. His emerald eyes scanned the road through the windscreen, there wasn’t really much to say about the surroundings, typical country-forest highway, small roads… woodland life. Basically the typical sort of road you’d find in a less polluted country.  
Now he finally pulled into a gas station, pulling a hoodie from his rucksack on the passenger seat, putting it on and getting out of his car. He shrugged in a nonchalant way, filling up the tank of the Jaguar car. On any other day, would’ve been out on the streets, hunting down criminals and bringing people into prison, but then again, he knew that he wouldn’t miss having to sit in courtrooms presenting evidence or taking notes, that wasn’t part of his life plan. Not now, not for as long as he could help it. “Definitely not going to miss that. Talk about a long road of complications.” He laughed a little and looked down at the ground, closing the fuel-cap and moving to go inside the gas station.  
Odd looking people lurked around every corner in the gas station and it made Flight very uneasy when he walked around in the small room. “God Damnit… too many people… Ugh.” He growled lightly and walked up to the counter, paying for bottles of water aswell as the gas. He was very quick to go back outside and the uneasy feeling in his stomach was like a rock, falling and settling quickly. Way too quickly. “Damn… Damn...” He mumbled, shivering a bit as a chill ran up his spine. “God… So crowded in there…” He muttered under his breath, cursing life silently as he got back into his car, starting the engine and driving again.

 

**********************************************************************************  
Some hours would have to pass yet before he would stop again, but he sighed, hearing police sirens on the other side of the road. “Just an accident… Don’t get involved…” His voice came out as a low ripple of smooth sound and he put one hand on his own shoulder. “Just ignore the accident… Ignore it… Ignore it god damn…” He groaned lightly and drove past silently, not a word escaping from his throat. The sun was beginning to go down by the time he’d finally pulled over again a few hours after… that was when his phone rang.

“Fuck!” He answered it and silently cursed the person on the other side of the phone. “What is it?” He asked, making a little growl of irritation.  
“Where are you McCoperman?” A deep voice erupted from the other side. “There’s been a kidnapping and your nowhere to be found?” The voice added. “Nowhere? Nowhere! I’m trying to sort out my fucking LIFE!” Flight burst out, his temper short and his exhaustion on an all time high. “I’m moving to another city. I can’t be there in FellDale anymore. I just can’t take it.” He sighed, listening for a further few minutes as the other voice ran on and on about how he wasn’t there, how he was nowhere to be found. How their very best was not ‘on the scene’ the phone cut off, dead silent.

“So much for dead promises…” He sighed, taking a swig of water before closing his eyes to sleep. It’d been a long day and he just couldn’t stay awake any longer, so he shut his eyes and swept his hair across his face, sinking into the much needed darkness, of which he was just simply pulled into a deep, black, dark sleep. No sounds around, not a single of many problems… Just a simple silence. A kind of silence that would be the most useful thing in the world right now. Cars drove past and birds flew overhead. A peaceful scene all in all.

It definitely must’ve been midnight by the time he woke up, because the moon was at its highest sector of the sky, the clouds crossed against the bright whiteness of the moon as it stood alone in the sky. No questions asked, he opened his eyes groggily and groaned, sitting up and getting out. He had to stretch his legs out. Being in a car for this long definitely had not been his best idea. “Shit…” He mumbled softly, rubbing his forehead with one hand. It was freezing. No.. it was more than freezing. it was bloody fucking damn right COLD. He shivered and felt his nose running, sniffing lightly and his nose cleared. It wouldn't give him any more problems. Not now anyway. Flight growled at the shivers going through his body and he sighed silently, taking his time to stretch. Even if he was freezing. "Shit.. Shit fuck... Fuuuuck!" He felt his spine click and that was it, he had to get back into his car.. He would freeze to death otherwise. It had started raining.

 

*****************************************************************************  
"So cold out there..." He blinked his eyes and closed them, relaxing for a short moment before he started his car engine up again, pressing one foot down on the accelerator and pulling out into the  
moderately quiet highway traffic. "Moderately silent.." He told himself, having one headphone in his ear while he drove. It was low enough that he'd still drive responsibly. But loud enough for him to hear over the sound of cars and rain. He sighed, blinking and then with a little growl in his voice, He felt some old, bitter hate returning from a past memory. "Forget it." He told himself, focusing now on driving more than anything. He couldn't really be bothered to think about all that pain from the past. But his new lifestyle... Well, that was just it... It was dangerous. He knew it was dangerous, but nobody ever seemed to care. He'd been what people called a "Lone wolf" for some time by now and now many people talked to him. 

Flight heard sounds in his head, voices. Memories but he blocked them out as he caught sight of a turning that would take him onto quieter and less-used roads. It'd be better to use those roads than to be on busy roads again. He didn't want to have to keep stopping at the side of the highway anyway. It could go on for absolute hours on end if he wasn't careful. So this was the choice he made. To use roads less traveled. "I've been cursed.... I've been crossed.. I've been beaten by the ones what get me off.. I've been cut.... I've been opened up, I've been shattered by the ones i thought I loved.." He shrugged and started singing along lowly to his favorite song. He couldn't think of what to do next anyway so just carried on driving. He'd checked maps.. planned ahead. So he knew what he was doing. In terms of what he knew was the right way? Well, wasn't it a good thing he knew how to read maps. Then again, any driver should've been able to read a map... Right? Either way, it didn't matter to him. He shrugged lightly as he drove along the quieter roads and it really wouldn't be more than a few more hours at most for him to reach his destination. With the slightest shiver, he blinked, scanning the roads and driving carefully. He knew any animals could just bound out of the forest at any time. Any given time. But he was more focused on slowing down than anything. Because he wouldn't have to take absolute massive amounts of speed and horse-power going along roads like this. They were twisty, bendy. And all of them each just as dangerous as the next. He decided on a straight he'd speed up a bit, from 60mph, to 70mph. Only that small change of 10mph and it could mean a small change in his mood. He shrugged lightly and looked around for a moment when he slowed to a stop. He hadn't the faintest idea what he'd do in terms of a career when he reached the city... And he sighed, turning off the engine and pulling up a blanket from the backseat once the car was completely stationary. Flight shut his eyes and slipped into a deeper sleep than before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy each chater, and continue reading on, share it with your friends and help a writer out so that they could become the next J.K. Rowling. :3


End file.
